Always be you
by TwinkleJey
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, A popular sporty teen-ager had a crush on Lucy who was recently transferred in Fairy Tail Academy. Together with Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane and Jellal; they form a band named Light Team. Natsu and Lucy was being paired in the upcoming MR and MS Fairy together with Mira and Freed.
1. The new member

Ohayou minna !  
Well , I am new to fanfiction, This is my first story/chapter ..  
I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling . I am not used to it, REALLY !  
Well , please read my story ..  
Don't be so mean guys ..  
I am just unleashing my imagination ..

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL !  
CREDITS TO: HIRO MASHIMA**

Chapter 1 : New member

_~NORMAL P.O.V~_

A teenage girl with golden blonde hair flowing just below her shoulders took a private plane. Guards were seen around the area and there were two at each side of her. She went down the steps of the plane and examine the area. She was wearing a pink tank and a white skirt. The wind blew her skirt. Still the guards were near her.

Lucy decided to enroll herself in FAIRY ACADEMY. A school with many insane students. It was still during school day. After that, she was buying things that can be use to her school.

The next day, she decided to start attending class. She is now in her school. As she walk through the hallway, girls were complimenting "She's so pretty. Do you think that I can be her friend?"; boys were shouting but not to her, they shouted "YOSH , she's so hot and bubbly. So cute!". Lucy bowed her head blushing. She was still followed by the guards.

"You must be the new student here, if I have not mistaken?" a scarlet haired-girl said walking towards her. "Yes , I am" Lucy replied smiling. "Welcome. I am Erza Scarlet; nice to meet you". "Lucy Heartfilia; please to meet you"she said as she smiled back.

"First, you have to meet the principal so that you know your class' schedule." Erza commanded."H-hai, thank you" she said as she turned her back. Lucy let her guards go home because she knew she was now safe. She was roaming around the school but she can't find the office 'til the bell rung. "WHY CAN'T I FIND THAT GODDAMN OFFICE!"she shouted angrily while she was running without looking the way.

As she run without looking the way, she bumped someone. She fell and was hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow" Lucy said.

"Hey blondie, watch your way."

"Sorry" Lucy stared at the feet of the guy.

"Are you okay?" A pink-haired guy ask her as he let Lucy stand.

"_'How can he change the mood so quick?'_Uh, sort of. Thank you"

"So, you must be the new student,Am I right?"Natsu ask.

"Yep, no mistake"Lucy smile as she clean herself from dust.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. Please to meet you."Natsu grin to her as he lend his hands to Lucy

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, too" Lucy smiled back and she lend her hands, too.

They were shaking hands and they become silence for awhile and then Natsu broke the silence.

"Why are you running away? Someone chase you?" Natsu asked.

"No, I am just angry cause I can't seem to find the office of the principal."

"Want some help?"Natsu ask. " you"Lucy grin.

They talk while walking. They were just talking about their selves and having fun. Some about their selves, embarrassing moments, funny moments, history of the school until they have arrived.

"Guess we're here, right" Lucy said as she was standing in front of the principal's door "yeah, we are here"

"Come with me inside." Lucy smiled. "Nah, I will just wait for you here outside."

"Okay, if you say so." Lucy said as she walk towards the office.

When Lucy stepped inside the office, she can't seem to find the principal. As she walk towards the table of the principal, She found a man, a sleeping chibi-man that was sleeping on a couch at the back of the table. She wake him,she shake and shake him until he was awake.

"Do you know where the principal is?" Lucy smiled at the chibi-man.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "Lucy Heartfilia; the new student. Where is the principal?"

"I am the principal" the chibi-man said as he stand. Lucy looks at him confusedly.

"I am the principal of F.T.A, Makarov Dreyar. You can call me master"

"Okay master, Sorry"Lucy said bowing. "What do you want, young lady?"Master ask.

"I want to know my class' schedules"Lucy said as she let herself straighten.

"Oh, wait." Master said as heget some paper and write something. It took 5 minutes for him to write

"here you are." Master said smiling as he lend Lucy a paper.

"H-hai, thank you" Lucy said bowing again. "No problem"

"I will go now. Thank you again, master" Lucy smile as she run towards Natsu sitting on the bench.

"What?" Natsu ask as he saw Lucy running and jumping and shouting that makes him so annoyed.

Lucy calmed down as she saw Natsu was annoyed

"Here is my schedule:

**Art; Master Bob; Room 34**

**Health; Porlyusica; Room 14**

**P.E; Happy; Gym**

**Algebra; Macao; Room 23**

**History; Evergreen; Room 27**

**Advisor; Carla; Room 8**

**Cooking; Wakaba; Room 12**

"ohoho, same classes as me" Natsu smirk.

_'Oh, changing the mood again?'_Lucy thought.

eh? So we're gonna meet all the time, right?" Lucy said.

"Umm, kinda" Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy cheer . "Why are you so happy about that?"Natsu ask as he let one eyebrow to raise.

"I can have someone to chat with"

"What do you mean? All the people here are friendly". "Okay, I will try my very best to be friend of all"Lucy said smiling.

They talk and walk until they arrived their first class 'LAXUS' TIME'. As Natsu step in their room, Laxus gave him a scary glare;all student was watching at them.

"Hey Dragneel, why are you late?"."Good morning, Laxus. I went to master because Lucy was lost and she told me if I can take her to master's office and I did what she said" Natsu Explain. "Who is Lucy?"They ask him. "This is Lucy, the new student." He said as he pointed Lucy. Students look at Lucy and back to Natsu.

"WHAT IS THAT STARE ALL ABOUT? I DIDN'T KILL 5 PEOPLE!"

"Hello everyone, I am Lucy Heartfilia."Lucy interrupted. They stare at her for awhile and they shouted "She's so cute. She's bubbly, and hot"

Laxus stared at the blonde for a while and said "Have a seat , also Natsu."

"Thank you. Umm, where should I suppose to sit?"

"Next to Gray, please."Laxus said. "Who is Gray?" Lucy ask Laxus.

"The boy with a black hair." Laxus said. "Thank you"Lucy said as she walk towards the back of their room and sat at the nearest desk.

As Lucy sat there, next to her seat she saw Erza staring at her. "Hi. Thank you for before" Lucy said to Erza

"Hello,you're welcome .Can I introduce myself properly this time?" . "Sure, I am willing to listen" Lucy nodded.

"I am Erza Titania Scarlet; the president of school council. Please to meet you, "Erza handed a hand.

"Oh, please call me Lucy and nice to meet "Lucy smile as she lend her hands meet up with Erza's

They shake hands and then continue their work.

Beside her are Gray and Erza. At the back of her is Natsu and infront of her is Loki; a womanizer. (LOOOLs ' xD)


	2. New Friends

_"I am Erza Titania Scarlet; the president of school council. Please to meet you, "Erza handed a hand._

_"Oh, please call me Lucy and nice to meet "Lucy smile as she lend her hands meet up with Erza's_

_They shake hands and then continue their work._

_Beside her are Gray and Erza. At the back of her is Natsu and infront of her is Loki; a womanizer. (LOOOLs ' xD)_

* * *

~Normal P.O.V~

After their first class, they clean themselves for them to go to their second subject.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza just walk towards ROOM 14 which is Porlyusica's Time (HEALTH)  
When they have arrived. Porlyusica welcome Lucy with a big, scary glare .

"And who are you young lady?" Porlyusica asked Lucy while walking towards her ..

"I-I am Lucy Heartfilia; new student. Good Morning Porlyusica-sensei." Lucy said as she was shaking in fear.

"Welcome " Porlyusica said in a happy voice but didn't smile at all.

"Eh? Thank you." "You can sit next to Lisanna. "Who is Lisanna?" Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"The silver short-haired girl" He said pointing to Lisanna.

"Kon'nichiwa Ms. Hearfilia" Lisanna smiled at her.

"Hello -" "Please do call me Lisanna" Lisanna didn't let her finished her sentence.

"Hello Lisanna, please call me Lucy, too" Lucy smiled.

"Okay, Lucy" Lisanna said smiling as she let Lucy sit next to her.

This time, at the left of Lucy is Lisana and at the right of her is Natsu.

In front of her is Gray and Erza. At the back of her is a sleeping Gajeel and at the side of him is Levy; a pretty, blunette girl.

While discussion, from the looks of their face is REALLY BORED ..

After while , at last, the bell has rung ..

"So, what's next?" Lucy ask Erza. "It's recess" Erza smiled at Lucy. "Ah, I'm sure kind of hungry though. What delicious foods do you have here?"

"Well, we have strawberry cake, strawberry milk shake and many more".

"We have a blueberry snow cone ice cream he-" Gray was interrupted .

"We don't care of any ice food, stripper"Natsu said.

"What did you call me, Flame head?"

"I said 'STRIPPER'. Any problem with that?"

"Why yo-" Gray was about to punch Natsu. "Gray, that's enough" Erza shouted.

"But he star-" He pointed Natsu. " I said that's enough" "H-hai" Both of them were hugging each other..

"um, Erza, why is Gray half-naked?"Lucy ask covering her eyes with his hands.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza said. "What the-. Where is my Shirt, Squinty Eyes?" Gray pointed at Natsu yelling enough for everybody to hear.

"Don't you yell at me, ice princess. I don't know where your shirt is." Natsu said continue to walk.

"Why do these two always fight?" Lucy ask. "Maybe Fire and Ice are enemies?" Erza laugh.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they looked for seats. Natsu and Gray are first to found a seat.  
_'How fast' _Lucy said on her thought.

"You all just wait here. I will come back." Erza said as she leave Lucy with the two boys.

_'So you're saying that I am responsible for this two idiots?'_Lucy again on her thought.

"Hey you guys, just stop fighting please. You two are so immature. You are so CHILDISH. Quit fighting already" Lucy gave them a glare.

"H-hai" Natsu and Gray are both scared of Lucy. "Ahh, That's more like it" Lucy said as she smile.

_'She is so beautiful when she smiles- Wait, what am I thinking? Lucy? In love with me? nah, I don't think so'_Natsu on his though making Lucy confuse for changing the mood, again.

_'Why is Natsu sad?Did I do anything wrong?'_ Lucy thought.

"Hey Natsu, what's wrong? You seem kind of down? You were happy fighting Gray back then. Anything wrong? Lucy ask.

"Nah, just tired". He put his arms around Gray. "So that means I won the fight?" Gray said grinning.

"Gray , just stop it" Lucy gave Gray a scary glare again. "Sorry" Gray said in a cute voice.

-Erza-

When Erza is walking, she look downwards. She was bumped by someone. A guy with blue hair and a tattoo on his right eyes.

"Gomen-" She wasn't able to finish her simple sentence . "It's okay, Erza" Jellal said smiling.

Erza blushed. "Thank you" as she continued to walk but the blush on her face is still visible.

_'What was I thinking? Why am I blushing with just a simple smile?' _Erza thought as she walk covering her red face.

_'It would be great if you'll stay like that forever' _Jellal thought. _'She's really cute_'

_'Why did she just blushed? Is it because she's embarrassed or something in particular. Oh well, that should be it' _It was all in Jellal's thought.

Meanwhile..

_'Why did I just blushed? What's happening? He just smile, that's all. There's no meaning..Erza you are such an idiot' _Erza scolded herself.

While heading back to where Natsu and gang were, she meet Jellal..AGAIN

_'Okay, Erza.. Stay calm; act normal. Don't be a fool in front of him or you will be embarrassed for yourself' _Erza thought.

_'Now is my chance. Will I invite her or not? Oh no, what shall I do?' Jellal's mind._

"Jellal-" "Erza-" (They said it in unison.)

"You go first" Erza said lowering her head.

"Well Erza, are you free tonight?" Jellal said blushing.

"Sort of, I have finished all of my work"

"Well, can I come to your house this night?"

"W-Why?" Erza just blushed but she hid it lowering her head so that they can't see her scarlet-face.

"Oh, some random things I need to talk about. Will it be okay?"

"S-Sure thing" Erza smile didn't notice that the blush were still visible.

"Okay, I'll meet you around 8.. And what were you trying to tell me?" Jellal smiled back.

"Umm, same thing.. Okay, gotta go.. Lucy might have waited for me. Bye, Jellal" Erza run.

"Bye, Erza.." Jellal smiled waving at her.

* * *

Uhh, I know it's short but bear with it.. [PLEASE?]

I will make the next chapter more interesting.. R/R please ?!

Next chapter, I will introduce the rest of the FT lovers which are:

Gray and Juvia

Elfman and Evergreen

Freed and Mirajane

Laxus and Lisanna

Wendy and Romeo

That is all for the next chapter .. (ONLY FOR THE NEXT)

Arigatou minna !


	3. Lunch chat

_~Previously~_

_"Umm, same thing.. Okay, gotta go.. Lucy might have waited for me. Bye, Jellal" Erza run._

_"Bye, Erza.." Jellal smiled waving at her._

* * *

_'Now that was weird' _Erza thought...still BLUSHING.

_'Well, at least he did that first before me'_

While Erza was walking (still blushing) towards Natsu and the gang, Lucy was shocked to see the president blushing.

"What happened Erza-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Ahh, nothing.. And please do call me Erza" Erza said smiling to Lucy.

"Okay" Lucy smirk ..

"Come on, Let's just enjoy the food. Let's buy something, Lucy" Erza said.

"Okay, but where?" Lucy said finding some food court.

"Come with me" Erza held Lucy's wrist. "How about Natsu and Gray?"

"Nah, they know where to buy anyways" Erza smiled. "Okay?"

While walking, Erza met Jellal.. (AGAIN?)

Erza just smile to him but didn't notice her face was covered with pink?

But instead of smile, he was laughing. _'Found out that she is really cute'_

Lucy notice Erza's face then she said "Erza, Why's your face 'RED'?"

"W-what?" Erza said covering her face. "It's nothing" Erza said denying.

"Now, let's continue our way"

As they walk towards the food court, Erza smiled at Jellal giving him a punch on the chest.

Jellal just yelp in pain. "Why did you do that?" Jellal shouted in a friendly way..

"Gift?" Erza laugh .. "Thanks for the lovely gift." Jellal smirk again. .

Lucy was confused what was happening.. Then she snapped.

_'Aha, I bet you two llllike each other' _Lucy smirk by her thoughts.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza ask noticing Lucy just smirk by herself.

"Oh, nothing. I just remember something" Lucy just smiled.

"O-okay?" Erza said but still confuse.

Few moments later ..

"Have you got your food?"Erza ask holding a tray with strawberry cake, cheese cake and a strawberry-milk shake on it.

"You do like sweets, don't you?" Lucy ask smiling obviously knew the answer.

"Yeah now, let's go. Natsu and Gray might wait for us the whole time. They must be starving"

"Right." Lucy nodded in agreement.

As they reach their table, Natsu and Gray didn't notice that Erza and Lucy were there already.

Natsu and Gray were fighting AGAIN .. Erza just sit there ..

When they notice Erza and Lucy, Erza just greeted them with a scary glare then they stop fighting.

"Well, I'm going to the food court to buy some food, I'll be back" Natsu said walking towards the court.

"I'm going to the restroom. I need to pee. I will be back in awhile" Gray said walking in the opposite direction where Natsu went.

"Oh no, I forgot. I need to buy something.. Erza, I will just go back to the court." Lucy said running.

_'You just left me here ALONE?' _Erza said. Something twinch on her forehead.

"Poor little girl, just left by her friends." A familiar voice Erza just heard.

"J-Jellal" The anger of Erza became happiness.

Jellal sat in front of Erza and they chat.

-Gray-

As Gray was about to exit the restroom, he was looking below fixing his belt when she bump a girl then the both of them fell.

"Hey rain-woman, watch your way please?" Gray said standing and dusting himself.

_'Kyaaa~ it's Gray-sama' _She closed her eyes because of happiness ..

She was about to stand up when she feel a hand on her waist and left arm.

It was Gray letting the blue-haired girl stand up.

"Are you okay, Juvia?" Gray said dusting Juvia.

_'Juvia is now glad that Gray-sama know Juvia' _"Yes, I am. Thank you" Juvia said blushing.

Gray didn't notice Juvia was blushing. As Gray was dusting Juvia, he simply patted Juvia's butt because there's so many dust.

Juvia was so shock that she can't even move. As Gray was about to straighten up, Juvia thank him with a peck on his cheek.

"J-Juvia?" Gray didn't move a muscle as if he was shock.

Juvia looks calm on the outside but inside, her heart was going to burst.

_'Juvia wants to do that a long time ago' _Juvia thought. "Thank you, Gray-sama" Juvia is now blushing.

_'Gray-SAMA?' _"No problem. Sorry" Gray smiled at her while scratching the back of his head.

Juvia was about to burst when Gray turned and walk away.

"Bye Juvia" Gray said waving at her. _'Goodbye Gray-kun'_

_-_at Natsu-

"urmm, what am I going to buy?" Natsu said.

Natsu was picking a food to eat in the food court.

He saw a chicken fillet. He was about to reach it when another hand was reaching for it.

There hands were holding at each other. Natsu could feel a warm, smooth hands ..

"Hey, this is mi-" Natsu was cut off when he was looking at the owner of the hand. It was Lucy.

"Sorry Natsu." "Oh, Luce" Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"You can have it." Lucy said giving Natsu the food.

"No, you can have it. I have other wants" Natsu said.

"O-Okay, are you sure?" "Yeah, Welcome" Natsu smirk.

"Thank you.. I really want to eat my favorite food. Thank you so much, Natsu" Lucy said jumping.

"E-eh, _'that's my favorite, too' _You're welcome, Lucy" Natsu said feeling a little shy.

As they have pick their own food, they went to their table, TOGETHER.

They saw Erza and Jellal happily talking.

They've got their _**POKER FACE**_ that can't be drawn.

The two of them get their things on their table and Erza notice them.

"W-where are you two going?"

"Well, we think that you two need more time together. We decided not to disturb the both of you" Lucy smile.

Jellal's face heat up with both embarrassed and hoity-toity.

Gray was there, too. Watching the two pairs.

* * *

_**Time skip**_(too lazy ,)

"Ahh, at last. My first day at FTA is awesome." Lucy said in no one in particular stretching her body.

Lucy was walking in a hallway with the gang (Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Erza and Jellal)

"Erm, Luce? Where is your dorm?" Natsu ask.

"Huh? What dorm?" Lucy ask.

"You mean you don't know what a dorm is?" Gray ask.

Lucy just face palmed herself. "I know what a dorm is; I mean, what dorm do you mean?"

"Every student in FTA has it's own dorm or house that is connected in our school"

"Erm, where is this dorms located?"

"INSIDE THE CAMPUS" they all said in unison.

"O-okay, I will tell my papa about don't worry" Lucy cheered up.

Few moments..

Erza, Gray and Jellal are already in their own dorm.

The only once left are Natsu and Lucy cause the haven't reach his dorm yet.

As soon as they arrived, Natsu let Lucy in his room.

"Luce, come in" Natsu said as he opened the door.

"A-alright" Lucy said smiling to him.

Lucy was amazed on what she saw.

Natsu's room is so clean, cozy and warm.

"Have a seat" Natsu lead Lucy in his bed.

As she sat down, she can feel the smooth on his bed.

"Want something to drink or eat?"

"Apple juice please" Lucy said.

"Coming right up". Natsu grinned.

A few moments later.

"Here you are" . "Thank you, Natsu"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Suddenly, Lucy broke it.

"Why do you often fight with Gray?"

It take a minute before Natsu can answer.

"Something in particular" Natsu smile

"o-okay?" Lucy said drinking her juice.

"But today's fight is very important."Natsu said.

"It is different from our usual fight"

What do you mean?

They talk and talk until Lucy felt sleepiness.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwn" Lucy yawn.

"Sleepy already?" Natsu ask.

"What time is it?" Lucy ask herself watching at her wrist watch.

"Whaaaat? 10:30 already?"

"You can sleep here if you want. It's already dark outside."

"But my gua-" "You can call or text them so they can stop worrying"

"O-okay, but I will leave at exactly 5:00 in the morning so I can get ready for tomorrow's school."

"Sure, you can sleep at my bed."

"Where will you sleep?". "The couch is open" Natsu grinned.

"Do you have any extra shirt. Small ones of course"

"Think so, wait." Natsu said finding some clothes in his closet.

"Here" Natsu handed him a big shirt that you can almost make it as a dress.

"Thank you" Lucy immediately wear it.

Few minutes, they have been asleep, well not Natsu.

_'She is really cute when she sleeps'_ Natsu on his mind.


	4. The new couple

_~Previously~_

_Few minutes, they have been asleep, well not Natsu._

_'She is really cute when she sleeps' Natsu on his mind._

* * *

It's been 3 months since Lucy have transferred; she get to know the people around her. Their freakyness, wierdness, and all their happiness.

One day, Lucy finally got a dorm for herself.

"Really? You got one already?" Natsu ask.

"Yeah, it's right beside your's" Lucy said pointing a dorm right beside Natsu's.

_'Finally, we can see each other frequently'. _Natsu said in his thought.

It's sunday so they don't have classes. "Can I go inside your dorm?"

"Sure let's go". As Natsu step on Lucy's room, his eyes were sparkling. He can see Lucy's room so clean. He never thought Lucy would be this tidy. Aside from her appearance, her things, everything.

"Woah" Natsu said standing still.

"What's wrong?"Lucy raised her brow. "N-nothing" Natsu said as he made his way through the door and went to her fluffy, pink couch.

"So soft" He said putting a hand in the couch an was buried. Lucy just laugh at him as she walk towrds the kitchen and shouted "Natsu, want some chocolate chips?".

"Sure". "Okay, just wait there for at least, erm.. 30 minutes, I think?"Lucy just smirk.

While Natsu was roaming around her room, he went to her computer table and something caught his eye; Lucy's diary.

He was about to touch it when suddenly he notice it's cover 'Lucy Heartfilia's Diary' with a smiling picture of herself.

Natsu just flushed a bit when he saw the image.

He wants to know what is inside of her diary, He reads almost everything in her notebook and almost all of it has Natsu's name written in it.

He just blushed harder. While turning the page, a paper fell down from the notebook down to her table.

It was their first picture taking.

**(In the picture): Lucy was hanging her tongue out and Natsu made a peace sign.**

Natsu's face was now completely red.

A few moments later, Lucy shouted "It's almost done. Natsu, you still there?"

"Yeah, still alive here."Natsu shouted back as he quickly closed the diary and gently put it down so that Lucy can't hear a sound.

Natsu immediately walk to where Lucy saw him last (the couch).

"It's done" Lucy walked towards Natsu and sit beside him and put the chips on the table next to where she is.

Lucy notice Natsu's tomato face. "Something wrong?"."N-Nothing"

"You were acting weird lately. What happened?" Lucy said as she patted Natsu's back gently.

"Lucy.." Lucy was surprised to hear Natsu's serious voice.

"C-can I.." Lucy suddenly blushed. "W-what?"

Natsu snap and realized what he just said. He didn't mean what he just said. Now he was panicking to figure out some solution. He's heart just beat faster and faster when he saw Lucy was blushing.

"Can I have some chocolate chip?" Natsu was now relieved because he is now safe.

_'Phew, so glad that Lucy is this dense' _Natsu thought. Lucy was so calm but deep inside, she was about to burst.

"S-sure" Lucy said as she was handing Natsu the plate that was next to her.

Natsu and Lucy just chew their chips.

There was an awkward moment of silence at the both of them who were looking at the opposite way.

"Lucy.." Natsu said again in a serious tone.

"What, you want some chips again?" Lucy said in an angry voice because of what happened few moments ago.

"No Lucy, there is something important I need to tell you." Lucy was shock to hear those words.

"What?" Lucy said still in an angry tone but deep inside, she was bursting in both excitement and fear.

"Well, you see, do you remember when you were on your second day of class? When I said to you that I will protect you FOREVER?"

"Yeah, why?" Lucy said as she turns to face Natsu.

"It's just, ermm .. Can I really do that? I mean, am I free to protect you? Be always on your side and.. and.."

"Please continue" Lucy said. Natsu take a deep breath and continued "Be my girlfriend"

Lucy was shock. **_Be my girlfriend..Be my girlfriend..Be my girlfriend.._ **It echoed in her mind. Lucy was too shock to say a word.

"Well, you see..I have read you diary.. In a page, you said that I am handsome, kind and whenever I hugged you, all in your mind is

"_I want to be with this hands..FOREVER_" Lucy was shock,"W-what? you touched my diary?"

"Please don't change the topic" Nat_s_u said.

"Well, you see. erm" Lucy can't say a word but can't deny either.

"Is that all true?"

"YES, yes that is all true Natsu. The day when I first saw you, all in my mind is all about you. You never left my mind.  
Whenever you're there, I feel my heart beating fast." Lucy said as tears flowing from her eyes.

Now Natsu is the one that can't move on. He stares at Lucy and said "W-What did you just said?"

"I like you, I like you okay?" Lucy's eyes are now puffy red. She bowed her head down.

There were silence between them. When Lucy felt something warm across her body.

It was Natsu hugging her (KYAAAA 3) She cried in Natsu's chest.

"I love you" Natsu said as he kissed Lucy's forehead.

"You were my dreamgirl, my apple. Whenever you smile,my heart skips a beat. Whenever you cry, I feel my heart aching.  
Whenever I see you with other guys, I felt my heart broke."

Lucy is still sobbing. Natsu pulled away and hold her shoulders. "So is this a YES?"

"Yes? Yes, yes it is a YES" Lucy was now smiling. Lucy hugged Natsu again.

"Thank you, Natsu"

"For what?"

"For understanding my feelings, Thank you for loving me, Thank you for everything."

Natsu kissed her in her forehead, then down to her nose and finally to her lips.

Lucy was shock. It was her first kiss. But then, she felt the heat from her mouth then closed her eyes.

"It was nothing" Natsu said as he pulled from their kiss. Natsu hold Lucy's head and stared.

Tears came out from Lucy's eyes. Natsu was now panicking. "W-What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."

"Stupid Natsu,it's nothing. I'm just happy" Lucy giggled.


	5. Mr and Ms Fairy Nomination

_~Previously~_

_Tears came out from Lucy's eyes. Natsu was now panicking. "W-What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."_

_"Stupid Natsu,it's nothing. I'm just happy" Lucy giggled._

-The next morning-

Lucy woke up. Not noticing that she was in Natsu's room.

She went to the bathroom, wash her face. But she's still sleepy. Lucy looked at the clock, it was still 5:40 in the morning. She went back to bed and decided to sleep again for a couple minutes. Their class will start 7:30 in the morning.

She didn't noticed Natsu sleeping. When she was already laying in the bed, she notice something was moving under her pillow. She was surprise. She didn't move when suddenly, she decided to look who's under her blanket.

She jumped surprise. She saw Natsu who's happily sleeping. She kicked Natsu causing him to fall.

Natsu woke up. "Morning, Lucy" Natsu who was half-asleep greeted her.

"W-What are you doing in my room?" Lucy looked around.

"Erm, this is MY room, Luce" Natsu said raising a brow.

"How did I end up here?" Lucy ask. Natsu was now fully awake thanks to that question.

He climbed in his bed and sit beside Lucy. He leaned down to her face. It was only millimeters away.

"You forgot everything what happened last night, BABE?" Natsu said emphasizing the last word.

Lucy then remembered all the things happened last night. "Sorry. Well, go take a bath. I will just go to my room. I will be back to pick you. I will just take a shower at my place. See you later."

"Well, I must be the one to pick you up. I will just knock, 'kay? See'ya"

Lucy giggled and made her way through the door waving at him.

-after 1 hour-

Natsu knocked in Lucy's door. "Come in" He heard a voice from inside.

Then he unlocked the door. He went inside here room. "You ready, princess?"

"Stop calling me weird nicknames" Lucy said as she walk towards Natsu.

"Aw, it sounds cute" Natsu then chuckles. " Whatever. Let's go"

As they made their way to the Corregidor. They stopped in front of Lucy's locker.

Lucy then apply mascara and Lip gloss. "Nah, you don't need that. You're beautiful enough"

Lucy then flush a slight scarlet. "Whatever" Lucy then hid her blush.

Natsu found it cute to see her blushing.

"Good morning Everyone!" Natsu greeted when they entered their classroom.

Gray and Erza came to greet them. "Hey Flame he-" Gray stopped noticing something between them.

Gray and Erza were surprised to see them HOLDING HANDS. They didn't move because they were surprised.

"G-Gray, E-Erza? What's wrong?" Lucy said confused.

"A-Are you t-two together?" Erza asked nervously.

"Yes, were dating" Natsu said proudly. Then Gray moved walking beside Natsu and wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck.

"You're Lucky flame brain" Then they bro-fist. "How's that ice princess"

"Then what do you plan to-" Gray wasn't able to finish his simple sentence because he flew -.-

A white-haired girl with an angelic face came, SHOUTING. "FINALLY"

Everyone was surprised when she suddenly popped in nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Natsu ask scratching the back of his head. Mira just ignore him.

Mira face Lucy and said "Hi,Lucy" and smiled.

"H-Hello?" Lucy said confused. "I'm Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss." Mira gave her a sweet smile and held her hands.

"Woah, Mirajane, The most beautiful girl in the school they're talking. It's true, you really are. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Please to meet you, Mira-nee"Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"Well, you're the prettiest." Mira said. "You're really beautiful."

"Thank you. Lucy, we're classmates now since we change schedule every quarter. Hope we can be good friends." Mira gave her another sweet smile.

Mira was about to go back to her seat but remembered something. "Lucy?" "Yes, Mira-nee?"

"I really like the both of you together. You two look cute" Mira giggled then turned her back.

Gray popped in and said "Wish you two have a good life TOGETHER" Gray said as he walked back to his seat.

Yes, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray are still classmates.

"Good luck on Natsu, Lucy" Erza said as a smile appeared on her lips. Lucy smiled at her back.

_'I think she's not that scary. She's beautiful instead' _Lucy thought.

They walked to their seats together as the teacher arrived.

"Good Morning class" "Good Morning Ichiya-sensei" (LOL xD)

"Men. Today we will discuss the event for this upcoming founding anniversary of our school, FTA. Each class have a participant for the event MR and MS FAIRY."

Everyone was surprised. "We will have a nomination now." Ichiya said.

Mira raised her hand. "Sensei, I would like to nominate Natsu and Lucy. They are the latest couple, you know" Lucy looked at her in surprise. Mira then looked at her and smiled.

Lucy thinks a plan on how to get revenge on Mira. Their name was on the board written.

Lucy then raised her hand "Awesome parfum. Yes, young lady?" Lucy slightly shivered on what he said but she just let it pass. "Mira and Freed are good together." Now, Mira is the one who is surprise.

Mira then blushed. Freed, who was writing down something, was surprised on what the blonde said. Freed flushed a bit.

Their names are already on the board. A blunette then raised a hand "Sensei, Erza and Jellal"

Levy then looked at Erza. Erza, who was listening actively was then stunned then she blushed.

Levy then looked at Jellal. "Good Luck, Jellal" A blushed appeared on his cheek.

Then Jellal looked at Erza who was blushing. Erza looked at him, too. But when she noticed Jellal was looking at her, she immediately looked away hoping that he didn't see her blushing. She blush harder.

Jellal just smirked. "Gajeel and Levy." The scarlet-haired girl just spoke in a no-respecting-way.

Levy then blushed. Gajeel, who was looking at the other side, didn't care about it at all. He didn't even noticed that his name was mentioned.

Then, Natsu just spoke "I move to close the nomination."

"I second the motion" Lucy then agreed.

"Meeeen, Now, it's time for the elimination."

* * *

To be continued.. LOL :)) TROLOLOLO ..

I will post another chapter around this week. Feeli Lazy to type :))

Btw, On the board, We have:

Natsu and Lucy

Mira and Freed

Erza and Jellal

Gajeel and Levy.

Hehehe, Review please and Favorite ? :)


	6. Battle of the Bands

**Hello minna!** **I'm back. Sorry for the late upload.**

**Well, this is my longest chapter so far so.. please enjoy.**

**I will update soon :) Just enjoy this fluffy chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave a review..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Characters. Credits to Mashima Hiro.**

_~Previously~_

_Then, Natsu just spoke "I move to close the nomination."_

_"I second the motion" Lucy then agreed._

_"Meeeen, Now, it's time for the elimination."_

* * *

On the board:

Natsu and Lucy

Freed and Mira

Jellal and Erza

Gajeel and Levy

"Men, there will be two participants in class but the others only have one. Let's start. Who will vote for Gajeel and Levy"

There are 30 students in their class. 7 of them raised their hands.

"GaLe got 7 votes" Ichiya repeated. "Yes!" Levy whispered shouting. "Bookworm.." Gajeel thought and sigh.

"How about Jellal and Erza?" Almost half of the class raised their hands.

"Tsk." Erza is disappointed. "14 votes for Jerza, quite enough. Mira and Freed?" Many raised their hands. "Mira and Mira got 19 votes." Mira and Freed exchanged looks. Then they immediately avoid their gaze's and looked away, blushing. Lucy, who saw the whole scene, found it cute.

"Now Last, Natsu and Lu-" Everyone screamed and raised their hands except for Natsu and Lucy who were quietly blushing. "Okay, 28 votes for them. Then it's settled. Mirajane with Freed and Natsu with Lucy." They all looked at Lucy and Natsu. "Mira, Freed, Natsu and Lucy, be ready now or never. MEEEEEEN !" They all nodded.

"That's all for today" As their teacher walks in the hallway, they all screamed "Congrats, Lucy"

"Good Luck, Freed"

"Do your best, Natsu"

"We will cheer for you, Mira"

"T-Thank you everyone" Lucy said. "Come on, Let's go take our snacks. I'm hungry." Natsu said as he put his palm on his stomach whining like a child. Lucy finds it cute and she giggle.

~xoxo~

The gang (Natsu,Lucy,Juvia,Erza,Gray,Mira,Levy and Jellal) were on their way to the cafeteria.

They were suddenly block by a brunette.

"Hey, you must be Lucy?" The brunette asked.

"Y-Yes. May I help you?" Lucy's voice were crack.

"I'm Cana Alberona. Nice to meet you" Cana smile as she reach her hand. "Pleasure" Lucy smile and shake her hands.

"I heard that you're the participant for Ms Fairy in your class."

"Yes, I am. So does Mira" Lucy smiled and Cana looked her in a confuse look. Then she look at Mira who wave and smile to her.

"How come you have two participants in your class?" A pink-haired girl popped-in in a not-respectful-way.

All of their attention's now in the pink-haired girl. "What's that stare all about? I'm Sherry. Pleasure to meet you. And I'm the participant in 2-Diamond" She introduced herself.

"Hello. Lucy Heartfilia. And who's your partner?"

"Lyon. Lyon Bastia" She said as her eyes were sparkling.

"L-Lyon?" Juvia ask. She seems disgusted in that word. "Erm, Yes. What about it? This is what you call 'LOVE'."

"N-No. Nothing. Well, congratulations" Juvia fake a smile. "Weird?"

~xoxo~

After their chit-chats, they went back to their classrooms already. During their class, Lucy needs to go to the comfort room cause she need to pee.

She ask permission to Mr. Bob. " , I need to go to the CR" Lucy pleased. "Of course."

Then she started to run. Mira wants to tell Lucy something in private that's why she follows her.

"Bob-sensei, May I go to the CR as well?" Then he nod.

Lucy comes out one of the room in the CR. After peeing, she needs to wash her hands.

She made her way to the sink, not noticing Mira in the door.

Lucy opened it and water start spreading to her delicate hands. She then sing senseless, closing her eyes.

"_Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba_

_majikaru ni kawaru_

_saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou"_

After she sang, "You have a wonderful voice, Lucy" Mira smile.

"Thanks" Lucy replied senselessly, still her eyes were close.

After that, she realize _'How the I'm talking to someone?'_ She thought. Then look at the side and surprised seeing the white-haired girl in the door. She freaked and jumped away. "M-Miraaaa~"

"Sorry, Lucy" She giggle as she walk towards the sink.

"Hey, Lucy?" Mira said as she washed her hands. "Yes, Mira?"

"How's your relationship with Natsu?"

"It's great." Lucy smile.

"Great. Or else, I will let him suffer til death"

_'Demon' _Lucy thought -.-

"Let's go back now" Lucy nodded."Okay"

On their way back, Mira suddenly ask "Why won't you unleash your talent, Lucy?"

"What talent?" Lucy tilted her head a bit telling Mira she was confused.

Mira just giggle and soon stop in front of the information board. She just scan the board and something catch her eyes. "Well, your answer is in here" Mira points at a poster saying: BATTLE OF THE BANDS. "Let's join, then?" Mira ask, yes sparkling as she claps her hands..

"Erm, well, I don't know"

"Oh you will join with us" Mira smiled deviously and grab her wrist then drag her, running through the silent corridor. At last, they were in front of their room and good timing, Master Bob is already out.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray. Come, I need to tell you something." Mira called them. They were still in the door, waiting for them to arrive.

"What?" Gray ask as he approach her.

"Let's join Battle of the Bands?" Mira said as she somehow let go of Lucy's wrist.

"What?" Gray and Erza said in unison.

"What the hell is that?" Gray ask, shouting.

"It's a Battle of bands in the campus" Mira revealed her angelic smile.

"That's Awesome" Erza said eyes sparkling.

"That's great. I'm all fired up." Natsu said.

"Please, Gray, Please" Mira puppy-eyed.

"Sure thing. But when will it be held?" Gray said and sighed in defeatness.

"Foundation day"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?" The 3 of them said in unison.

"It's only 1 and a half week ahead. We still need to practice for our pageant, Mira" Natsu said reminding them.

"I know and it's okay. I'm sure we'll make it on time. We can practice after school right."

"Oh, Okay" Natsu somehow calm down.

"Where will we practice then?" Erza ask.

"Oh, right. This night, we'll go to the videoke bar" Mira said.

"Oh yeah !" Natsu's energy is back again.

Mira just smile and look Lucy. "Good Luck, Lucy"

'_You are so playing with me,Mira'_ Lucy thought making a face.

~xoxo~

"Alright! I'm all fired up. Let's go!" Natsu shouted excitedly. Mira giggled.

"Right, let's go"

As they walk in the hallway going towards the videoke bar, Erza asked Jellal to come with them. He can't resist so he just came with them.

So does Mira, he begged Juvia to come with them. She always reject until Mira told Juvia that Gray will come to. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded saying "Sure, I will. I have enough time for that" Mira just laugh.

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, and Mira happily talk to each other while Lucy and Natsu, having some private time together, were at the back of them. Hands laced together. They walk and talk until they've reach the bar.

Natsu saw the bouncers, whispering to each other, looking at Lucy.

One of them decided to talk. "Hey blone. Come with us and let's play together, tonight, at my bed." The he laughed pervertly.

"Yeah, you will not regret everything" The other bouncer second his motion.

Erza round her fist, ready to attack those perverted bouncers but soon was stopped by Gray, shocking his head telling her not to interrupt. Erza just calm her pride down. Gray already knew what will happen so he just stay put and watched the whole scene.

"In your dreams, asshole. Go flirt with somebody else." Lucy said annoyed, and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm your gonna love it." Natsu balled his fist covering his face so no one can see his eyes, full of anger. His patience is gonna be gone the , soon. Mira is so worried

"Yeah, just come with us a-" He was cut off with a punch in his face causing him to fall at the floor.

Lucy's eyes widen as she saw Natsu punched him right in the face.

The bouncer was wide eyes, too "Hey, what's your problem, dude?" The other bouncer shouted.

Then soon, Natsu looked up angrily at the bouncers. Natsu then revealed his angry eyes.

"She said shut up, son-of-a-bitch" Natsu shouted as his voice was so deep.

"Just like I thought would happen." Gray mumbled. His prediction was right.

This got the bouncer tremble in fear and soon ran away.

Gray just sigh and said "That's enough Natsu."

"N-Natsu, calm down. They're nowhere to be found. Just relax" Lucy said trying to calm him down.

She didn't failed and he soon calm.

"Right. Let's go" He then gave them a toothy grin telling then he's alright.

"That's what you get, shit. Don't ever mess up with us again" Gray shouted hoping they'll hear it.

"That's enough, Gray-sama" Juvia said.

She was right. Gray then nodded.

The bouncer were just behind the door, hiding. "Damn, that pink-haired dude." "Let's not mess up with them again.

"Let's just seat and relax." Erza said.

~xoxo~

"You know what? You should really participate in the Battle of the Bands" Gray said to Lucy.

"Me? Alone? No thanks" Lucy smiled. "Well, you're not alone okay?" Erza said.

"I will do the drums." Gray raised his hands, willingly volunteered.

"Me and Juvia will do the Guitar since I heard her yesterday in her dorm, singing with her guitar" Erza said. Juvia smiled, blushing.

"Piano. Lucy and Natsu should be the one who will sing since they both have beautiful voice" Mira suggested.

"Sure" Natsu and Lucy said in unison. "Then I will do that Bass" Jellal said. He always look so calm. Erza nodded.

"We should start practice here." She commanded.

"Right, We must. It's only 1 and half week ahead."Mira said. "But first, let us hear Lucy's voice." She continued

'_You already heard it few hours ago' _Lucy thought making a weird face. Now she was son in troubled.

"Yeah, I want to hear your voice, Lucy" Erza said handing her a microphone, telling her to sing. Now she can't refuse. It's Erza who is convincing her. She knew what will happen if she refuses.

She grabbed the microphone Erza was holding and scan the song list.

After a while, she walk towards the juke box and soon type something. After pressing some things, Phrases appeared in the screen saying "Evidence". That was the title.

Then the music starts. Lucy's heart was beating faster than ever. She is so nervous on what might happen.

Then she start singing:

_koko ni iru shoumei o itsumo sagashite'ru__  
sore wa ki ga tsukeba migi-POKETTO ni atta__  
kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwatatte ite__  
marude sekai o toumei ni shita mitai da_

…_._(and so on xD Too Lazy to type everything)

After singing, her eyes were close. She's feeling the music. She then realize that her friends was there. Oh God, how can she forget about that?

They were listening to Lucy's angelic voice. Then she smiled slyly. She looked at her friends one by one until she saw Natsu, Jaws were dropped, stunned at her blonde girlfriend. Lucy just giggled.

"She's so beautiful. I am so gonna love this girl" Natsu said in no one in particular, senselessly. Lucy then flushed.

"T-Thank you"

"This girl is definitely join our group." Gray murmured.

"…"

"…"

"AWESOME !" Mira shouted as she stand and run towards Lucy, giving her a side hug.

"Lucy, we will definitely win if you're the one who'll sing." Mira said.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Why would I lie to you?" Mira said as she pulled away from their hug.

"T-Thank you"

"Come-on, Let's seat. Mira said as she went back to where she sit. Lucy sat between Natsu and Mira.

Natsu put his arms around Lucy and gave her cheek a peck. "That was awesome"

"Thanks" Lucy said blushing scarlet.

"Well, I think it's Natsu's turn." Erza said.

"W-What? Me? Singing? Here? Now?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Stop asking and just sing. After all, you're the singer, right?" Gray said handing the microphone.

"Sure, you're right"

"I'm always right, flame-brain"

"Wanna go?"

"Gray.." He stopped when he heard Erza's devil voice. "Yeah, We're not fighting. I promise" Gray said trying to be innocent.


	7. letter 'N'

**Well, here's another chapter for all of you. **

**Don't forget to leave a review or at least..**

**Thank you. :)**

_~Previously~_

_"Well, I think it's Natsu's turn." Erza said._

_"W-What? Me? Singing? Here? Now?" Natsu asked nervously._

_"Stop asking and just sing. After all, you're the singer, right?" Gray said handing the microphone._

_"Sure, you're right"_

_"I'm always right, flame-brain"_

_"Wanna go, Ice princess?"_

_"Gray.." He stopped when he heard Erza's devil voice. "Yeah, We're not fighting. I promise" Gray said trying to be innocent._

* * *

He grabbed the microphone and quickly type something in the keyboard.

Something appeared in the screen. 'ETERNAL FELLOWS' is what it said.

The song has begun. He just need to wait for the lyrics to come up.

He begins to singing.

_Butsukariau hodo kiriga nai honki de_

_Hibana wo chiraseba_

_Taisetsu na mono ga hontou wa soba ni_

_Aru koto ga wakaru_

Natsu look at Lucy. Lucy also stares at Natsu. They made Eye-to-eye contact. Later, Natsu wink at Lucy and she felt her face heated up. Natsu just chuckled. Then he continued to sing.

_Shoushin mo jakuten mo_

_Kanarazu wakachiaeru kara_

_Kitto tsuyoku nareru_

Natsu walk towards Lucy. He just pass by an White-haired girl who keeps on giggling.

He reached for Lucy's hand, telling her to stand and come with in front. She quickly handed her hand and stand. Natsu just grin. He just sing in front of them with hands laced together with Lucy. She enjoyed her presence.

_Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku_

_Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru_

"Hey Natsu. This is so embarrassing. I need to go back my seat."Lucy whispered to Natsu as the song paused for a while. He nodded and quickly gave Lucy's hand a kiss and letting. Lucy just flushed.

_Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii_

_Asu wa tsuduku darou FAIRY TALE. _(I just changed it from Fairy TAIL to FAIRY TALE to be more romantic)

Lucy sat down. In the middle of the song, she closed her eyes to feel the music; or rather, Natsu's voice. Natsu just peek at her while singing. He just smiled as he saw Mira poking Lucy's cheek.

"Hey Lucy, don't sleep yet. Natsu's still singing" Mira said still poking her cheek.

"Mira, I just told you, I. am. not. sleeping."

"Then what are you doing? Taking a nap?" Mira said teasing.

"Nah.. come on." Mira keeps poking her cheek.

Lucy just keep her eyes close.

The song was done. Natsu silently walk towards Lucy. Mira notice it. He put his index finger telling Mira not to tell her. Mira just giggle.

She keeps on poking her cheek. Still her eyes close.

Soon, Natsu arrived in front of her and gently leaned down. Natsu nodded telling her to wake up.

"Hey Lucy, open your eyes. Natsu is out of nowhere." Mira said in a-pretending-panic-voice.

"W-What?" Lucy gently open her eyes. She saw Natsu's face in front of her. Only centimeters away.

"Eek !" Lucy shrieked. Then Natsu gently lean down and kiss her. She kissed back.

After 10 seconds, she pulled away from their kiss realizing that their friends was still there.

They were just looking at somewhere pretending that they didn't see a thing.

Lucy just blush and Natsu grin.

"YAAAAAAAAAAWWWN" Erza yawn.

"Well, I need to go home now. I'm tired and so exhausted." Erza said standing up from her seat beside Lucy.

"I need to go home, too" Gray added.

"Well, everyone has to go home. We are all sleepy so maybe a good night sleep may do it." Natsu said.

"Right." Jellal said. "Juvia is tired also and I have to do my home works." Juvia said as she stretched her body.

"Oh, crap. I forgot about the home works" Lucy said panicking.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We are exempted because we have to practice for the pageant." Mira said.

"Oh, Crap. I need to study for the question and answer portion." Natsu is the one who's panicking right now.

"Don't worry Natsu. As far as I know, There will be no question and answer portion. There is only an introduction, your sports and talent portio- Oh crap, I need to practice for my talent." Mira is now the one who's panicking.

Everyone just laugh.

"We have to practice tomorrow." Erza commanded.

"Alright. Alright. We get it already. Now we need to go home. I want to sleep. *YAWN*" Natsu said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go"

They all grab their bags and went to the hallway. It was past 8:00 pm.

Everyone was now in their respective dorm. Everyone except Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about the pageant"

"What about it?"

"Nothing. It's just..-"

"Something bothering you?"

"It's just that.. Never mind. Just do your thing. Okay?" Lucy shrugged it offNatsu went silent for a while. "Sure" Then he grin.

They soon arrived at Lucy's dorm. "Wanna come inside?"

"Sure.." Natsu said as Lucy grab her key and put it in the knob. She slowly opened it and when they were about to go inside, Natsu suddenly remembered something.

"W-Wait, I will just get something from my room. Wait inside. I will be there in a while" Lucy nodded. Natsu then flash to his room.

After 3 minutes of rushing, Natsu came in Lucy's room. Lucy was taking her bath.

"Is there a beautiful lady in here that has slim, delicate body?" Natsu said as he entered Lucy's room.

"Yes, there is. Just wait there and she'll be right there for a while" He heard another voice form the bathroom. Waters splashing.

*Pervy mode activated* Natsu went to the bathroom decided to peek on the naked Lucy.

"Don't ever try to peek Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu frown.

After 5 minutes, Lucy went out the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"You're going to sleep here?" Lucy ask as she put her hands on her waist as she stood in front of Natsu.

"Umm. Yes?" Natsu answered. "Then go get a bath and put your pajamas on. I don't want to sleep beside a stinky boy" Lucy said.

"But Luc-" "No buts Natsu. Go" Lucy said as she pointed her bathroom.

Natsu frowned again as he walked to the Bathroom.

After 5 minutes, Natsu went out. Towel was the only thing he wear.

Lucy looked at him in surprise. She's so surprise. She saw his 6 pack abs, his big arms and his tan skin.

"Woah." Lucy keeps on staring at his body.

"Like what you see?" Natsu joke.

Lucy look away blushing. She was sitting on the bed, waiting for Natsu.

"Hmph, go get your pajamas on"

"Come on Lucy, I know you want this." Natsu said walking towards her.

"J-Just.. Wear your clothes" Lucy said covering her eyes with her small hands.

"W-Well, actually.. I forgot my PJs in my room. Wait here." He said as he put his hands on his pink locks. _'Oh my God. He's so hot' _Lucy thought as Natsu runs to his room.

Then he came back after a while.

"Now sit." Lucy said, telling Natsu to sit beside her.

He walks towards her. He saw Lucy's finger and remembered something.

"Be right back" Natsu shouted as he runs to her Bathroom where he put his used clothes.

He grab his slacks he was wearing a while ago, grab some little box and opened it.

He took a deep breath.

He then walked out the bathroom and quickly rush towards Lucy.

Lucy was now lying on her bed. He walk to her bed and laid beside her.

"Hey, I got something for you." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Lucy said snuggling to Natsu.

Natsu spread his right arm. Lucy simply put her head to his arm. Her forehead was now in Natsu's chin.

"Here" Natsu handed Lucy the box. "What's this?"

"Open it" Lucy just nodded. She opened the little box. She saw something sparkling.

"OH MY GOSH" Lucy's eyes widen and was stunned for a while. Natsu, who saw this, was upset thinking Lucy don't want it.

"What? You don't want it?" Natsu ask.

After a while, Lucy hugged Natsu.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Lucy said.

"Y-You're welcome."

She saw a necklace with a letter N on it that has pink diamonds in each angle.

"Is this really for me?"

"You don't want that?"

"Of course I do. Thank you so much, Natsu."

"Just go to sleep. I don't want you to be drooling tomorrow" Lucy laugh.

"You, too." Natsu kissed her forehead.

"I will definitely gonna wear this EVERYDAY" Lucy said as she put the box on the table beside her.

"You MUST wear it everyday."

"But why 'N'?" Lucy said.

"It means 'N' as in Natsu. To show everyone that you are mine."

"Okay. But when did you bought this?"

"Last month, I just want to surprise you but my mouth won't speak."

"Oh, Natsu you're so sweet."

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Just go to sleep. I don't want you to be drooling tomorrow" Lucy laugh.

"You, too." Natsu kissed her forehead.

Then she turn off the lamp.

~xoxo~

"Good morning Love Birds." Mira teased as she greeted Natsu in Lucy before they come in their room.

"Good morning Mira" Natsu and Lucy said.

"So, where's Erza?" Lucy ask

"There" She pointed the scarlet-haired girl who was happily talking to Jellal.

"And Gray?" Natsu ask.

"Juvia said she will be with him for the rest of the day since they were required to manage the gym to get ready for the upcoming event" Mira said trying to remember what Juvia said.

"She was even blushing that time" Mira added."What about Freed?" Mira blushed at the sudden mention of his name. Lucy and Natsu was now the teaser. "H-He just right there." Mira pointed Freed who was with Laxus and Lisanna.

"What's with them?" Natsu ask.

"Well, Lisanna said that Laxus wants to take her out but she always rejects it.

"Tsk. Poor Laxus-san" Lucy said.

"Well, call Freed. You don't want to be late in practice right?" Natsu said teasing Mira.

"O-Okay" Mira said.

"F-Freed-kun?" Mira said sweetly. Freed turned to her.

"We have to get to the gym now. The practice shall start within 10 minutes so hurry up." Mira said.

"G-Gym?" Natsu repeated.

"Yes, Why?"

"It's just boring seeing Gray's face all the time"

"Oh, Natsu. That's bullying."

"Don't. Care."

Mira and Freed came. "Let's go"

"Right."

As they arrived in the gym, they spotted Gray and Juvia already. Two pairs of blue is fun to watch.

Lucy heard Juvia shouted."Gray-sama!" Juvia yell in both embarrass and angry.

Gray was teasing her with Lyon. They were happy together.

"Well, It's true. He even said that your racks are big." Gray said loud.

Juvia was now blushing due to embarrassment.

"Stop it, Gray-sama"

"HAHA, you're even blushing" Gray teased her again.


	8. Author's note

_Hey guys :))_

_Thank you for still reading and waiting for the updates on my story._

_I'm sorry for not updating for more than a __**week**__ or a __**month**__? Can't remember -.-_

_But I will try to update__** ASAP :))**_

_I'm on a vacation right now. I'm really sorry guys :)_

_Thank you for no updates. :|_

_Truly yours,_

_-JeuelHeartfilia_


	9. It started

_~Previously~_

_Juvia was now blushing due to embarrassment._

_"Stop it, Gray-sama"_

_"HAHA, you're even blushing" Gray teased her again._

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and the rest went practicing all day. How to walk, how to introduce themselves, how to smile, speak and how to seduce people. Natsu find it irritating and he just want to stop this shizz.

They were now practicing for their dance number. Of course, by pair.

While dancing, Natsu keeps whining and whining; this makes Lucy irritate.

"I want to stop this shit" Natsu said. Lucy's vein popped.

"Natsu, please stop whining." Lucy said trying to keep her temper cool.

"But I don't want this."

"Natsu Dragneel, you promised me you will do this for me. Stop complaining".

Natsu looked down to see if _his _Lucy is angry; and yes, she is. She just continued to dance but looking at the other side. Yes, she avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I promise I will not complain about anything as long as the one who scolds me is you."

Lucy looked up and saw a grinning Natsu. "You better be" She avoided his gaze again, _blushing_.

_~xoxoxo~_

After their LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG practice, they were all exhausted (Well, who wouldn't be?). Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Mira and Freed were only ones who were in the gym. The practice ended up an hour ago but they decided to help Gray and Juvia for a while before going back to their dorm.

"Hey stripper, you're lucky to have a friend like us" Natsu boasted while carrying a heavy box and putted it over the table.

"So?" Gray, who was mopping the floor, ignored his rival.

"Tsk."

"Hey! I heard that. Don't just 'tsk' me." Gray made his way to Natsu.

"You're not my mom." He said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Who cares?"

"No one"

"Wanna go, Flame-brain?"

"Anytime, Boxer prince"

"Whaddaya want, Ash brain"

"A clothes for you to wear." Natsu smirked.

Gray raised a brown trying to process what he just said everything to his mind. "What do you mean?"

"Look down, droopy-eyes"

Gray looked down only to see his 'boxers'.

"What the- when did I just lost my clothes?"

"Since the start"

"Hey squinty eyes, where did you hid my clothes?"  
"Why the hell would I hide your clothes? I have no interest in your smelly shirt."

"Why you-!" Gray tackled Natsu and ended up on the floor, punching and saying lame name calling and the fight began.

"Those 2 never changed." Mira said face palming.

"You bet that's right" Freed second her motion.

"Let them be. It would be boring without their idiotness" Lucy added.

"Juvia is thankful. Juvia thanks you all for helping Juvia and Gray-sama." Juvia said bowing in front of the 3.

"You don't have to." Lucy said.

"Yes. We're friends right?" Mira added.

'_Friends..?' _This word echoed inside Juvia's head.

"Umm, Juvia-chan? Are you alright?" Lucy asked noticing Juvia's sudden change of mood.

"Nothing. Juvia is just lucky to have a friend like you"

"You sure you're okay?" Mira asked to be sure.

_~xoxoxo~_

Days have passed by and it was already the day they have awaited.

The pageant will start at exactly 6:30 pm. It was still 5:00 pm, more time to prepare.

Lucy and the other girls were in Mira's dorm to prepare for the pageant.

Lucy and Mira was inside Mira's room and they are in the middle of wearing their suits when a girl shouted from the other side of the room "Faster Lucy, Mira" Erza commanded. "Just a minute" Was all they heard.

After a few minutes, they heard the door knob clicked. They turn their heads to where the sound came from and in one door, there stood 2 persons. Their jaws dropped to see 2 angels in front of them. All their attention was now in the beautiful blonde and the white-haired girl dressing beautifully. (I will give the details later) They were all stunned.

"H-How do we look?" Lucy asked shyly. No reply.

"Guys, are you okay?" Mira asked. Still no reply.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PERFECT!" They all ran towards the 2 angels.

"You look great" Erza said.

"Lucy-san looks so good" Juvia said.

"OH. OH MY GOSH! Mira-chan, you look so gorgeous." Levy said.

"Thanks guys" Mira and Lucy said in unison.

"Now, let's get going"

_~xoxoxo~_

30 minutes later, they arrived at their gym.

They were all surprised when they saw the gym.

Pink and Violet curtains, white cover for the tables, Red carpet in the middle of the stage where the pageant will be held, white ribbon in each handle for the wine glass, sparkling gold chandelier and so on.

"Wow, You made all of this Juvia-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Gray-sama was also there" Juvia replied.

"It's so amazing" Mira said.

"Thank you"

"So where are you guys going?" Erza asked

"Juvia will just go to the bar. Gonna drink few wines" Juvia said.

"I'll just go backstage" Levy said as she walked.

"I'll go check for Natsu" Lucy said as she walked pass in front of Erza.

"Well, gonna go meet some friends. Bye Erza-chan" Mira said

She was left alone in the middle of the crowd. She lowers her head a little and suddenly smirked. "Idiots, take care" She mumbled.

Mira just walk and greet everybody with her sweet smile and they greet her back.

"Please enjoy yourself" She greeted one of her friend.

As she walk passed people, she met Freed who was looking at her way with .. jaws dropped? He was stunned by her beauty.

Mira was wearing black, fabric cocktail tube and a glitters at the bottom on her dress with a white high-waist belt with a ribbon on the side and a black, shiny high heels. She wore white sparkling necklace and black bracelet. Her hair was perfectly fine.

Mira walked to him slowly. "Hello Freed-kun? Enjoying yourself already?" She greeted the green-haired man.

"H-Hi Mira" Freed was wearing a tuxedo.

"Care to take a dance?" Freed said offering his hand.

"Sure, why not? My pleasure" She said bowing first before handing her right hand to his.

They walked passing the crowd and traveled their way towards the center aisle.

They bowed down before dancing. Soon another romantic music was heard.

They started to dance gracefully. Mira's hands over his shoulder and Freed's hands around her waist.

"_They look wonderful"_

"_Mirajane is so gorgeous"_

"_Wow, they look like a couple"_

"_They are so perfect"_

They heard people talking about them but they just shrugged it off.

"So is this what you're wearing at the pageant?" Freed ask.

"No, this is just temporary. I don't want people to see my gown. The fun will be gone" Mira explained.

"I see" Then they continue to dance.

Lucy was on her way to the backstage when she was stop by a person holding her wrist from the back.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked as she turned her back to see Natsu with a light grey tuxedo.

"Oh, Hey Natsu" She greeted him.

"Hey beautiful" Natsu grinned.

Lucy was wearing dark-pink cocktail with a black ribbon on her waist. Black stockings with a black wedge. Black gloves that reaches until her forearm. Her hair was formed bun at the top while the others were loosen.

She wore the necklace Natsu gave her. She's just too perfect.

"You're just too perfect" Natsu said.

"Thanks. I guess? Well, you look handsome"

"As expected from Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend" He said proudly.

Lucy just rolled her eyes giggling.

"So where are you going?" Natsu suddenly ask.

"I was looking for you to check."

"Aww, does Lucy Heartfilia misses his boyfriend already?"

Natsu said as he holds Lucy's cheek and leaned down kissing her forehead.

"Hmm, Whatever." She said avoiding a gaze _blushing._

"'kay, need to go. Gotta finish some work. Bye Love you, Lucy"

"Well, see ya?" Natsu said as he kissed Lucy's forehead again.

"Bye"

_~xoxoxo~_

30 minutes have passed again and it's already time. All of them are ready.

"Good evening everyone" The M.C from the side of the stage, greeted them. He tried to get everybody's attention through the microphone.

"The pageant will start within 5 minutes." He said as he walked back to the backstage.

"Everyone, places already. Remember to smile" He said.

The participants gathered up and made a straight line. There are only 6 participants.

"Good evening once again. The 5 minutes is already up. We will now start the pageant." The MC started.

"From our schedule, the first part will be the evening gown. As to remind everybody, this pageant does not contain a QUESTION AND ANSWER PORTION. Now please welcome the third year students." The MC stretched his hands and the dark-red curtains opened up and there, revealed 6 beautiful and handsome youths. They stood there for a while, making poses.

The music starts. That's their cue to walk to the front.

The first to come is Sherry and Lyon.

"Please welcome Sherry Blendi and Lyon Bastia from section Gold"

Sherry wore black and white gown. Lyon wore match polo with Sherry. (HEHEHE too tired)

"Next please welcome, Cana Alberona and Hibiki Laytis from section Opal"

Cana wore green glittering long gown while Hibiki work grey tuxedo.

"Next are Yukino Aguria and Sting Eucliffe from section Ruby"

Yukino wore white-long gown with a blue ribbon on her hair while Sting wearing the matching outfit.

"Next come is Arania Web and Droy from section Emerald."

Arania wore Brown skinny long-gown, while Droy wear black. (BTW, I prefer you imagine the slimmer Droy XD)

"Next are Mirajane Strauss and Freed Justine from section Diamond"

Mira wore Black-long gown. Her gloves reached until her arm and Freed wears the same.

"Thank you. And the last ones are Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel from section Diamond."

Before they could walk, all their audiences' jaws dropped.

"Oh, My! What a cute pairing!"

Lucy wore light pink long-gown and pink band that supports the bun over her hair while Natsu wears the same as before.

"_They are so cute.."_

* * *

Sorry if my update is sooooo short. I promise, I will make it up to you I think this Saturday. I will post as long as I can. GIVE ME MORE REVIEEEEWS! :))

Thanks guys!

-JeuelHeartfilia


	10. The Finals

_~Previously~_

_"Oh, My! What a cute pairing!"_

_Lucy wore light pink long-gown and pink band that supports the bun over her hair while Natsu wears the same as before._

_"__They are so cute.."_

* * *

The next event was their Sports attire.

First to go was Lyon and Sherry. Lyon wore Yellow BMX suits while Sherry wore Pink Volleyball jersey. Gray and Juvia were at the side watching them. Lyon saw Juvia and winked at her. Juvia blushed. Gray noticed that and he clenched his right fist.

When Lyon and Sherry were about to go backstage, Gray shouted very loud "FUCK OFF, LYON!" This caught everybody's attention and they turned their heads to Gray with a shock-face.

Lyon just turned a bit and just smirk.

"Why you- .." "Gray-sama, that's enough. Calm down" Juvia said as she open her hands and holds his arms and stops him. Gray soon calmed down. "Gray-sama, please control your anger next time" She said as she let him go. Gray just nodded.

"Next up is Natsu and Lucy" The MC shouted.

"Wooooo" Everyone started to cheer for them.

Soon, Natsu and Lucy came out.

Lucy wore white and light blue gymnastic dress with a blue hula hoop on

her left hand.

And Natsu wore black basketball jersey shirt with a little yellow print on his back with a number of 14 on his back and a white jersey short with a red rubber shoes.

After them were Mira and Freed.

And so the event went well. After an hour, finally the Pageant has ended.

_~xoxoxo~_

Finally, the Battle of the Bands had begun. The first one to perform was their rival group, The Phantom band.

Lucy, Natsu and the band was in the front seat to have a better view for their rivals. The gym was huge.

The drummer stroke the first move. He started it with a 3 big BOOM with his drum. After that, the guitarist made her move also. Then the singer came out.

"Shoo-be-doo-bah!" He sang or maybe.. shout?

"Awful voice. What is that?" Lucy said as she covered her ears with her tiny hands.

"G-Gajeel?" Natsu said with his eyebrows twitching.

"If I only knew this would happen, I would have never joined this competition!" Gray shouted.

At last, the awful voice was nowhere to be heard after Gajeel said "Thank you"

"Boo" The crowd shouted.

"Thank you fans for the support" Gajeel praise himself.

"He didn't get it, did he?" Lucy asked, face-palming.

"I think so" Natsu agreed.

"Thank you for the wonderful.. err, voice? I guess? Well, next up is the Mermaid Heel! Please give them a round of applause"

At the stage, there stood a beautiful, black-haired woman with a microphone in her hand.

The band made their way, too.

Then they started to sing

…_We are never ever, ever getting back together,_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me._

_But we are never ever, ever getting back together…_

Then, the song ended.

"The next and last performer is the Light Team. Please welcome them with a huge applause" The MC announced.

"Woooo! Go Lucy! Natsu! Goodluck"

"Light Team! Light Team! Light Team!" It went all over and over and this made the group confident.

"Well, it's now or never" Erza said.

"Come on guys!" Natsu said.

"Wait, we forgot something very important." Gray said.  
"W-what? What did we forgot?"

"This" Gray said as he put his hand in front of them.

"Well, sure." Juvia said as he puts her hand on top of Gray.

"How 'bout you guys? You don't want?"

"Of course we want that" Lucy said as she puts her in top until everyone's hand is in the middle of the circle.

"On the count of three, 1 , 2 , 3" Erza commanded.

"Team Light!" The all shouted in unison.

"Well, let's go?"

"It's now or never guys" Jellal said.

Soon, Lucy and Natsu were in the middle where the microphones were.

Gray sat behind the drums, Juvia got her Blue guitar in her arms and so does Erza. Mira sat on the piano-seat.

"One, Two, Three" Natsu whispered enough for the band to hear.

Soon, Gray started with a beat of the drum. Going wild, he _strips_ O.o

Juvia, Erza and Jellal joined him in his craziness and went wild.

Soon, Natsu started to Sang

_Dareka no tame dake ni  
Namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo_

Lucy then joins Natsu

_Naiteru kao wo miteru to waratte shimau nda  
Kimi wo aishite yokatta to..._

At first, Lucy felt shy and embarrassed. But, when Natsu holds her hands, her nervous goes away somehow and joins in jamming.

_Dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku kyouri ni ite hoshii  
Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga sore wo sotto nuguu kara_

Lucy sang

_Dareka no tame dake ni _

_namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo_

Natsu joins in

_Mou sukoshi jibunjishin _

_no tame ni namida wo tsukatte mo ii nda yo?_

_Dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku kyouri ni ite hoshii  
Namida nagasu toki wa kono me ga kawari ni namida nagasou  
Dakara douka soba ni ite._

As soon as the drums beat stop, Mira starts again with the piano.

It was gentle, sweet sound of a piano.

Lucy wide eyes _'I didn't know about this.' _She thought.

She looked at Natsu. Natsu looked at her, too with his signature grin on his face.

The drums came next and so does the guitars and bass.

_yumemiru hitomi ni sekai wa utsukushiku mieta kedo  
utagau koto o oboete hito wa okubyou ni natte iku no_

_(__**The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,  
but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?)**_

Natsu slowly walks to Lucy.

_nita mono doushi dayo ne to warai atta ano koro  
sasai na uso sae yasashiku minogashite kureta yo ne_

_(__**Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,  
you gently forgave my small lies**__.)_

Natsu was in front of Lucy. He took her hand and kissed it.

Girls were about to faint. Well, being popular isn't easy.

_moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai  
watashi ga sono egao o mamoru kara_

_(__**Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,  
because I will protect your smile**__.)_

Natsu lets her hand go and wrapped his arms around her neck.

_hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya  
ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu  
nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima  
tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai  
yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nani mo kamo_

_(__**As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,  
and all the things I don't want to lose,  
now, I don't feel like I need any of them.  
I just want to be by your side, and see  
all the joy and sadness, and everything else**__.)_

Natsu leans down and puts his forehead on to hers.

He closed his eyes while singing the last line. Lucy closed her eyes, too.

Tears were falling. She was so happy.

"Thank you" She whispered to him.

"I love you, Lucy. My princess" He smiled weakly.

"I love you, my Idiot Dragon" She smiled.

The song was done. The crowd shouted "ONE MORE! ONE MORE! ONE MORE!"

Obviously, the people liked their performance.

Natsu pushed away. "One more?" Natsu repeated?

"YEEEEES"

"Okay, let's do this"

Drums started to beat. And so does the guitar with Jellal.

_For all the times I felt cheated, I complained__  
You know how I love to complain__  
For all the wrongs I repeated, though I was to blame__  
I still cursed that rain__  
I didn't have a prayer, didn't have a clue__  
Then out of the blue_

"Not again? You surprised me at first, now the second time. Natsu Dragneel, you are so BUSTED" Lucy joked letting the people hear.

"Sorry" Natsu grinned. "I couldn't stand to wait for my love. I want to surprise you" He said shyly.

_God gave me you to show me what's real__  
There's more to life than just how I feel__  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes__  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why__  
Now I do, 'cause God gave me you_

Lucy knew this song. This is one of her favorites. She joined Natsu in singing.

_For all the times I wore myself pity like a favorite shirt__  
All wrapped up in that hurt__  
For every glass I saw, I saw half empty__  
Now it overflows like a river through my soul__  
From every doubt I had, I'm finally free__  
I truly believe_

They hold hands while singing. Gray just smirked. He looked at Juvia just to be sure she's alright. And yes, she is. Juvia turned to see Gray is he's in a good condition. He noticed Gray was staring at her, she immediately avoided his gaze. Gray just smirk.

_God gave me you to show me what's real__  
There's more to life than just how I feel__  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes__  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why__  
Now I do, 'cause God gave me you_

Natsu sang this part

_In your arms I'm someone new__  
With ever tender kiss from you__  
Oh must confess__  
I've been blessed__._

He smiled at Lucy. Then they continued. Erza walked backwards and joined Jellal with the bass. She smiled at him and so does Jellal. They continued.

_God gave me you to show me what's real__  
There's more to life than just how I feel__  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes__  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why (didn't know why)__  
Now I do (I finally do), 'cause God gave me you (God gave me You)_

Natsu immediately gave Lucy a surprise peck on the cheek.

What's wrong with this day? Full of Surprises? She flushed scarlet red.

She gave Natsu a one scary yet cute look but he just ignored it. He knew what will happen if he'll do something. He gulped.

"Thank you guys! Some other time again! See you soon" Natsu said.

"Awwwhh. Finish already?"

"Next time guys"

"BYEEE!"

As soon as majority of the people were gone, they shouted "Alright! It was a huge success guys! Congratulations!"

"Kyaaaa!" They will definitely love us" Lucy shouted. Natsu heard that.

"Wha- NO. I will be the only one who'll love you."

"Don't talk like that" Lucy pouted.

"And why would I miss Dragneel?" Lucy blushed but kept her pouty face.

"Because you have to explain EVERYTHING what happened earlier, Mr. Dragneel"

"*Gulp* W-Wait it was their plan" Natsu said.

"Come with me." Lucy said as she pulled his scarf as they walked away.

"Will Natsu be alright?" Gray asked.

"I don't think so." Erza said.

~Natsu and Lucy~

"Why would you do such an embarrassing thing?" Lucy asked shouting. They were on the balcony. Just the two of them.

"That's not embarrassing. That's SWEET" Natsu smirk. "Oh, just shut up" Lucy rolled her eyes.

His smirk turns to sweet smile and leaned down to kiss Lucy's forehead.

"Oh Luce, I'm sorry. I just want to surprise you to make you happy!"

"Well, I'm not happy at all" She lied.

"I'm sorry, Luce." Then they went silent. A comfortable silence.

"But you know what? I didn't regret anything" Natsu said, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Natsu said sweetly.

Lucy just smiled at his words and walked towards the bench on the side. She pulled Natsu telling him to come with her.

They both seat and Lucy gently leaned her head to Natsu's sholder. "I love you, too." She said as she close her eyes, feeling Natsu's warmth.

Natsu turned his head to the side and kissed her hair and smelled her scent.

"And it will always be you." Natsu said, closing his eyes. They were still in that position for a long time.

"Only you." Lucy smiled.

* * *

Oh God, please help me with my NALU FEVER.

BTW, The songs I decided to put in the story:

Mermaid Heel: We are never ever getting back together by Taylor swift

Light Team 1st performed: Fairy Tail Opening 12, Tenohira by Hero

Natsu sing for Lucy (1st): Fairy Tail Ending 4, Kimi ga iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa

Natsu and Lucy sang (English one): God gave me you by Bryan White

Oh I really love these songs.

Reviews please! Thanks for the follows and favorites guys! BYEE.

And so, I'm gonna end this. Thank you for the reviews guys :))

I decided to end this because I think I'm the worst!

BYE GUYS !


End file.
